prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 9, 2019 Smackdown results
The April 9, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 9, 2019 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. Summary New WWE Champion Kofi Kingston and his New Day brethren kicked off SmackDown LIVE with a championship celebration that featured everything from rainbow-colored balloons to a seemingly never-ending supply of pancakes. The group was still amped to the nines as Big E hit another iconic split before Xavier Woods and Big E shared their feelings and reflections on their time with Kofi and their bond as a unit. The Dreadlocked Dynamo was incredibly touched, and he called his WWE Championship victory an “impossible moment,” before showing his love for his family, who were sitting at ringside. However, clearly salty after their loss to Kingston & Seth Rollins the previous night on Raw, The Bar interrupted, saying they were owed a thank you for “saving Kofi’s skin” in the Winner Take All Match against Rollins that preceded that tag team match. Sheamus & Cesaro then suggested that Kofi was nothing without his New Day partners and challenged them to a Six-Man Tag Team Match tonight. The New Day were game, but they were curious as to who The Bar's partner would be. Sheamus & Cesaro revealed that it would be their new friend from Raw ... Drew McIntyre. Six of SmackDown LIVE's brightest Superstars collided in Six-Man Tag Team action, as Ali teamed up with Ricochet & Aleister Black to take on Andrade and Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev on the blue brand. With both sides wanting to make a major impression ahead of next week's Superstar Shake-up, Andrade, WWE's Rockstar and The Bulgarian Brute looked to corner their opposition with an attack that included a relentless pounding of The One and Only. The temperature changed when Ricochet tagged in his partners, as all three sensations hit the jets and laid waste to their opponents to get the upper hand. Ali landed a decisive blow when he drilled Andrade with a ring-rattling Reverse Hurricanrana and a 450 to pick up the victory for his squad. Ali would have little time to celebrate, however, as Randy Orton swooped in out of nowhere and connected with an RKO onto the young sensation. The Viper made his exit, but that wouldn't be the last surprise, as Kevin Owens then popped up and hit Rusev with a Stunner before making a swift exit. The sentiment? Everybody was ready for the Superstar Shake-up. R-Truth and Carmella's reminisce session on WrestleMania 35 and their past year was cut short when United States Champion Samoa Joe arrived, seemingly just for the purpose of ruining the good vibes. R-Truth tried to fend off The Samoan Submission Machine, but Truth passed out in the Coquina Clutch. Joe then vamped about how he demolished Rey Mysterio in under a minute at WrestleMania and that he could do the same to anyone else in WWE ... cue Braun Strowman. The Monster Among Men made a beeline for the United States Champion, with the two beginning to trade fists as soon as Strowman hit the ring. Each Superstar had the other reeling, but just when it looked like Braun was going to drop Joe with the Running Powerslam, Joe slipped out of Braun's clutches and then out of the ring. These two would clearly live to fight another day ... which absolutely could be sooner than later depending on the results of the Superstar Shake-up. Still boasting after their WWE Women's Tag Championship victory at WrestleMania 35, The IIconics claimed that they were going to be fighting champions, which would start with their very first defense of the titles right here tonight against the supposedly undefeated tandem of The Brooklyn Belles. Despite claiming that their opponents had a 45-0 record, Peyton Royce & Billie Kay made easy work of their opposition, winning their first title defense in dominant fashion. The IIconics celebrated as if it was WrestleMania all over again, but Paige, who was watching from backstage, let the WWE Universe in on a little secret: She would be bringing in a tag team of her own next week, just in time for the Superstar Shake-up. Fresh off his controversial victory over The Miz in their Falls Count Anywhere Match at WrestleMania 35, Shane McMahon arrived on SmackDown LIVE with a black eye but a very clear spring in his step. Shane-O-Mac announced that The Miz was in his rearview mirror before proceeding to lambast The Miz's father, or “Mr. Miz” as Shane calls him, for trying to step to him on The Grandest Stage of Them All. The “Best in the World” revealed that Mr. Miz was actually the one responsible for his shiner, and that is why he dropped Miz's father this past Sunday. Shane then called WWE ring announcer Greg Hamilton into the ring and began to question why his “Best in the World” announcement tonight didn't have the gusto that it had in weeks’ past. Hamilton told Shane that his announcement was lacking luster tonight because several WWE Universe members had threatened him to soften the call or “something bad would happen.” Shane then threatened Hamilton, grabbing him by his tie and forcing him to “do it right” time and time again, but Shane-O-Mac was never satisfied with Greg's effort. Shane gave Hamilton one last try, and a frightened Hamilton gave it all he had, finally pleasing Shane-O-Mac. At which point, Shane allowed Hamilton to go back to his post and took off, clearly leaving one lasting impression ... “The Best in the World” still makes the calls. In an absolute dream match, The Usos defended the SmackDown Tag Team Titles against The Hardy Boyz on SmackDown LIVE. The two legendary Hall of Fame-bound tag teams went at it with intensity as Matt & Jeff pushed the pace and staggered Jimmy & Jey with several of their signature moves. Jey regained the advantage for his team after connecting with the big splash, but the Hardys survived the onslaught. When The Charismatic Enigma avoided a double splash, The Hardy Boyz rallied, putting Jey down with a Twist of Fate and Swanton Bomb that secured them their eighth Tag Team Championship reign. The good vibes wouldn't last long though, as Lars Sullivan arrived and picked up right where he left off after attacking Kurt Angle last night. Matt & Jeff attempted to bring the fight to the monstrous Sullivan, but The Freak laid them out with a pair of Freak Accidents and nailed Matt with a devastating flying headbutt. The Hardy Boyz were the new SmackDown Tag Team Champions, but they were also Lars’ latest victims. Raw and SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch continued her victory lap following her win in the WrestleMania 35 main event, but she also recalled her scrap with Lacey Evans the night before on Raw. The Man declared that she was aware of the target on her back now that she was a “champ champ” and would sleep with one eye open for the rest of her career if she had to. The Irish Lass Kicker would quickly realize that her statement may have to wind up being literal, as while she was exiting, Becky turned around right into an otherworldly Woman's Right from Evans. Lynch was staggered and downed while The Sassy Southern Belle simply admired her very ladylike work and took off. Laawwwddd. Before this major main event could begin, Sami Zayn arrived, seemingly ready to speak after his controversial words last night on Raw ... but Zayn simply told the WWE Universe that they weren't worth it. From there, the action got underway with The Bar and Drew McIntyre immediately applying pressure to all three members of The New Day. The Bar isolated Big E, but The New Day survived the attack and tagged in the red-hot Kofi Kingston. The WWE Champion downed Cesaro with an awe-inspiring dive and put Sheamus down for three with a picture-perfect Trouble in Paradise. The Dreadlocked Dynamo then brought his family into the ring as he celebrated with them and The New Day after what was easily the greatest week of his career. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Harper defeated EC3 (w/ Drake Maverick) *Ricochet, Aleister Black & Mustafa Ali defeated Shinsuke Nakamura, Rusev & Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega & Lana) (12:33) *The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) © defeated The Brooklyn Belles (Kristine Belle & Karissa Belle) to retain the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (3:11) *The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) © to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (10:31) *The New Day (Big E, Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston) defeated Drew McIntyre & The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro) (8:29) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Bar & Drew McIntrye crash Kofi's celebration 4-9-19 SD 1.jpg 4-9-19 SD 2.jpg 4-9-19 SD 3.jpg 4-9-19 SD 4.jpg 4-9-19 SD 5.jpg 4-9-19 SD 6.jpg Ali, Ricochet & Aleister Black vs. Andrade, Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev 4-9-19 SD 7.jpg 4-9-19 SD 8.jpg 4-9-19 SD 9.jpg 4-9-19 SD 10.jpg 4-9-19 SD 11.jpg 4-9-19 SD 12.jpg Braun Strowman appears on SD Live 4-9-19 SD 13.jpg 4-9-19 SD 14.jpg 4-9-19 SD 15.jpg 4-9-19 SD 16.jpg 4-9-19 SD 17.jpg 4-9-19 SD 18.jpg The IIconics vs. The Brooklyn Belles 4-9-19 SD 19.jpg 4-9-19 SD 20.jpg 4-9-19 SD 21.jpg 4-9-19 SD 22.jpg 4-9-19 SD 23.jpg 4-9-19 SD 24.jpg Shane McMahon addresses WWE Universe 4-9-19 SD 25.jpg 4-9-19 SD 26.jpg 4-9-19 SD 27.jpg 4-9-19 SD 28.jpg 4-9-19 SD 29.jpg 4-9-19 SD 30.jpg The Hardy Boyz vs. The Usos 4-9-19 SD 31.jpg 4-9-19 SD 32.jpg 4-9-19 SD 33.jpg 4-9-19 SD 34.jpg 4-9-19 SD 35.jpg 4-9-19 SD 36.jpg Becky Lynch & Lacey Evans get into it 4-9-19 SD 37.jpg 4-9-19 SD 38.jpg 4-9-19 SD 39.jpg 4-9-19 SD 40.jpg The New Day vs. Drew McIntyre & The Bar 4-9-19 SD 41.jpg 4-9-19 SD 42.jpg 4-9-19 SD 43.jpg 4-9-19 SD 44.jpg 4-9-19 SD 45.jpg 4-9-19 SD 46.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1025 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1025 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1025 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results